mega_fantasy_animeandcartoon_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia Makui
Celestia Makui Is Role played By: Nikki Van Davis Biographical Information Age: 16 Species: People of the Cosmos Morality: Good Gender: Female Eye Color: Aqua Blue Hair Color: Aqua Blue Relatives: Six Sisters (shown down below) Affiliation(s): Sky City Residents, Phoenix Nova Powers: Starlight Blast, Cosmos power, Can Chose Who sees her. Equipment: None First Seen: This Wiki About Personality: 'Celestia is very nice, and happy she can be a little mysterious sometimes and is very calm. After the Incident at planet Romenia she wasn't as happy as she used to be. Celestia Also loves music so much used to be a pop star at another Solar System 10 years ago. (Her Story in in the History Section of this page) She has Six Sisters who have strong personalities. *'Celestia (Oldest) EtaCarinae.JPG|EtaCarinae Nebuliea.JPG|Nebuliea Glatica 222.png|Glatica Eclipse.jpg|Eclipse Lyria.jpg|Lyria Miranda.png|Miranda *EtaCarinae (Second Oldest) *Nebuliea (Third Oldest) *Glatica (Third Oldest) *Eclipse (Fourth Oldest) *Lyria (Fourth Oldest) *Miranda (The Youngest) (In all there is seven girls.) About Her Race The People of the Cosmos are hidden race that has lived in the Corners of the universe for Eons and Eons. They are a little Mysterious them self's they can chose who sees them. Other names they are known by is: Celestials, and Cosmoites, Another cool thing about them is that they rarely seem to age. Celestia's Story and Dream Celestia has always had a passion for singing, and dancing. 10 years ago she went to a festival in Planet Romenia there, she sang for everyone the audience was enthralled. They asked her to make her occupation there as a singer so she did with much delight. She was even given the title of Legendary Star Voice. 10 years went by a Romeinan man named Gafo was not liking her increasing popularity in the solar system. So he made a plan to frame her, and make it look like she was a fraud''. (and she really wasn't a fraud she only wanted to make people smile)'' eventually Gafo's plan worked, and he tricked the whole Romeinan Solar System into believing that such singing is to good to be true, and tricked them into believing that she was a spy. So Celestia was Kicked out of the solar system. Hurt, and Greatly Devastated Celestia vowed never to become to attached to another speices. Afterwards she wasn't as bubbly, and happy as she used to be she didn't sing much anymore but she still sung like a dream every once in a while like always. But deep inside her passion to sing and dance burned inside her like a fire. She wants to make a lot of people happy again but to scared, and hurt to try again. Celestia's Sisters EtaCarinae The second Oldest of the seven Makui sisters. She gets along with all of her sisters and is pretty generous. she is one month younger than Celestia Nebuliea The Third oldest and Celestia's buddy they like to be around each other. Nebuliea is usually reading a book or working on a constellation in the sky. Her and Glatica don't get along to well they are constantly arguing. She is 15 Glatica Galtica is serious girl of 15 the same age as Nebuliea. She can be argumentative sometimes, overall a pretty nice person she can by mysterious like the rest of her sisters. She is constantly always arguing with Nebuliea. Eclipse Eclipse is Mysterious, and dosent talk much. She is usually seen reading books. Her and Lyria are the same age of 14 and a half. She is the wisest of all the sisters. Lyria She loves the steam-punk style, She is usually seen working on junk to make it a piece of art she loves Celestia's singing like the rest of her sisters do. Miranda and Lyria are often seen together. Lyria is the same age as Eclipse 14 and a half. Miranda Being the youngest she is the most curious one. but surprisingly not to hyper for her age she gets along with everyone. Miranda is usually seen with Lyria helping her put together her "Junk Art" as they like to call it. She gets along with all her sisters. Miranda is 10. Quotes "I Love the stars, if you learn how to; you can find your peace in them." "Music, is one of the most power things ever made in the universes; it can calm you, or give you bad dreams, and fear." "Life its self is amazing enjoy it." "If I could change time so that everything worked out on Planet Romenia I would...." Gallery Gurl with the stars.jpg|Celestia Enjoying the stars Celstia Maiku 6.png|Celestia Posing Celstia Maiku 7-.png|Celestia Makui the Legendary Star Voice Celestia's Dream 2.gif|(Past Celestia at one of her many Concerts In Planet Romenia) Celestias dream14.gif|(Past Celestia at one of her many Concerts In Planet Romenia) Celestia's Dream 3.gif|(Past Celestia at one of her many Concerts In Planet Romenia) Idea of this character Inspired by... *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsune_Miku *Hastune Miku Category:Female Category:Cosmos Power